CC-1939
"We... We did it, the droids are destroyed but... Something came over me. I.. don't know what. I guess it was just the sudden realization about the evil of the jedi... But they saved my life more than once. I just don't know." - CC-1939 'Spite' in his combat log after Order 66 CC-1939, or otherwise known as Spite, was the Battalion Commander for the 501st. He was known for his ruthlessness in war, but somewhat caring for all his allies. The Clone Wars He was created like the others in the facilities on Kamino. He was assigned to the 501st Legion, where he rose through the ranks and became a Commander. To others, something about him didn't seem right, but most didn't question it. He was an experienced fighter, and was known for his tendency for close-quarters combat. He was seen in multiple battles, such as the 1st and 2nd battle of Geonosis, Battle of Umbara, Battle of Coruscant (Ship boarding team), and many other battles throughout the galaxy. One Battle in particular had the biggest impact on him. This battle was the 2nd Battle of Geonosis, where he founded his squad, Spirit Squad. Him and a group of clones lead to destroy a shield generator that was blocking off a significant entrance to a base. The clones moved through the base, eventually coming upon the room. They cleared the room of the droids and moved on with orders. The shield generator was destroyed, but when they checked comms with command, they got the news: The companies that were assaulting the base were taken out. At that moment, they were in retreat to regroup and strike again elsewhere. He couldn't accept it, vouching to destroy every last droid that made this happen. He took it hard against his honor. He led Spirit Squad out of the base, destroying droids as they moved out. Once they exited, they came upon the field. The field was filled with droids and clones laying on the floor. It scarred him and showed the true nature of war. This is when Spirit Squad saw why Spite was nicknamed Spite. The Empire Spite served on after the fall of The Republic, and became apart of Vader's Fist. He continued to serve in action, partly becoming an instructor for a few years. By this point, Spirit squad has been nearly entirely wiped out. Spite took it hard, and despised the rebels for his fallen comrades. He, like many others, despised the new recruits. Once, he even out lashed against one, injuring severely. For that, he was demoted to the rank of Major for the time being, though he would eventually be promoted back to Commander due to the rising Rebel threat. He fought in many battles against the rebels, most were victories. He was eventually killed on Endor after he was tutoring some soldiers on the front lines. His legacy ends there. His log was later discovered by Rebel forces, seeing how he wasn't truly ruthless. Seeing how majority of his decisions, he regretted. Category:Characters